Going Back
by wordwiz8121
Summary: Lupin turns into a teen to help Harry through Sirius' death and ends up getting more than he bargained for (this is leaving the cute fluff realm)
1. Default Chapter

Wordwiz: I got this idea and thought it might be cool to write about so here it goes.

* * *

The house had become so lonely over the summer, Remus Lupin stood near the front staring out the window. A pop in the fire place caused him to turn around, "Hello Remus." It was Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus, hello." He walked toward the fireplace and shook the head masters hand. "Did you bring the potion I asked for?"  
  
"Yes it's right here." Dumbledore pulled a small vial filled with black liquid from his cloak. "Are you sure this is what you want Remus?" Lupin took the bottle and nodded.  
  
"I have never been more sure of anything in my life, I can't be a father to Harry, and I can't be Sirius." He put the vial to his lips and swallowed the entire potion in one drink. "Are you sure this is the right potion Dumbledore?" he took a step toward the couch before passing out.  
  
The next morning  
  
"What are you doing in our room?" Remus opened his eyes and saw Ron standing in the doorway. God damn it, he thought, the potion didn't work. "I umm...fell asleep in here." Remus said.  
  
"Oh, Who are you anyway." Ron asked moving into the room, "I don't think I've ever seen you around here."  
  
Remus was stunned if Ron didn't recognize him that meant it had worked. "My name is," he thought for a second, "Alex...Blackmer."  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley." He grinned, "You might want to get dressed its almost lunch time."  
  
"Yeah." Lupin got out of bed and walked to the wardrobe. Inside there was an ample amount of shorts and shirts nothing he would normally wear. On the door was a note.  
  
I though it best for you to have a new wardrobe for your new identity.  
  
No name. Lupin shook his head and grabbed a black button down shirt and a pair of gray cargo shorts. "I need to shower I'll be down in a little bit." Ron nodded and ran down stairs. Lupin walked to the bathroom in his boxers he didn't really care who saw him. "Is anyone in there?" he knocked on the door.  
  
"J-just a second" He heard running water. Hermione stepped out a minute later. "Oh hello." She looked at him. "Are you new here?"  
  
"Yes my name is Alex." The lie was becoming more natural for him every time he told it.  
  
Hermione smiled. "I bet you were wanting to take a shower?" He nodded. "Well then I'll let you do that." She walked down the stairs glancing up to watch 'Alex's' retreating back.  
Lupin stood in the bathroom. "I'm sixteen again...it actually worked." He touched his face and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe it." He quickly showered and dressed before running down stairs. "Good morning dear." Mrs. Weasely smiled at him and winked. He grinned back. The few adults sitting around the table looked as if they new something the others didn't Ginny was pestering her father to find out what. "Come on dad tell me."  
  
"No it is confidential." He said  
  
"But dad." She began to whine.  
  
"No." he said and ignored her.  
  
Fred and George laughed; they too knew what was going on. Hermione Smiled and moved over so Lupin could sit down. "Hi Alex."  
  
"Hi." He said brightly.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked, "You look really familiar."  
  
"I don't know why. I'm Alex Blackmer, My parents worked for the Order." Lupin said.  
  
Hermione looked puzzled for a moment, "What do you mean they worked for the order, this isn't the kind of thing you just stop doing."  
  
"They were captured by death eaters and killed." The one lie he hadn't told so far, his parents really had been killed by death eaters, "I live here at the order now."  
  
"That's terrible." Hermione said  
  
"Don't feel bad for me it's not like I'm the only one to have lost a part or all of their family." He said smiling.  
  
Harry looked at him, "So you're an orphan."  
  
"Yeah, I am but it only makes me want to fight twice as hard to take down Voldermort."  
  
Almost all of the people at the table jumped at the mention of the dark lords name. "Sorry." Lupin said looking around.  
  
"That is quite all right dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled at him from across the kitchen. "I suppose we should all be off to Diagon alley, now do we take the Knight bus or Floo powder."  
  
"I think I'd rather take the bus." Harry said getting up from the table, "I need to go get all the lists." With that he ran up stairs. Lupin immediately got up to follow him. "Best not follow him, Harry tends to get into a temper if you don't leave him alone." Ron said.  
  
"I fear no man." Lupin said dramatically causing Hermione to laugh. He ran up the stairs after Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry you in there." He said knocking.  
  
"Yeah I am." Harry said.  
  
Lupin walked in, "I thought you were just going to get the supply lists." He saw Harry had a picture in his hand. "What's that?"  
  
"It's a picture of my Mom, Dad, and Godfather." Harry said.  
  
"Can I have a look at it?" he asked putting out his hand.  
  
Harry held the picture out for Lupin to see. I was taking the picture. He thought before handing it back. "That's a good picture, who took it?"  
  
"It was probably Professor Lupin." He looked at the picture again, "I haven't seen him all summer...I thought he might be here."  
  
"You can always ask Dumbledore where he is when you get to school." He stood up and pulled on Harry's arm, "Now come on everyone is waiting down stairs."  
  
They walked down stairs is silence. At the bottom everyone was waiting. "We've decided to take the Knight bus." Mr. Weasley said as they all walked out the front door.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," Harry started, "Do you know where Professor Lupin is?" Harry asked.  
  
He glanced over at Lupin. "I think he is on a special assignment for the Order." Mr. Weasley said. "Not to worry he should be back before the end of the year."  
  
"That is an awfully long time to be gone." Hermione observed.  
  
Fred put out his wand and with a terrible screech the Knight bus pulled to a stop in front of them. The ride as usual was rocky, Hermione ended up in several different laps and Ron fell to the floor at least five times. "That was fun." Lupin said stepping off.  
  
"Maybe for you." Ron said sourly  
  
"Oh come on don't feel so bad about it." He clapped Ron on the shoulder, "Lets go get our books first." He ran into the shop followed by the rest of the rather large group.  
  
"What's on the list Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"The lists are all different according to career choice." He said handing them out.  
  
They browsed the bookshop for about an hour before finding all that they needed. At the check out line there was a rather large pile of books. "Hey look at this one," Lupin said grabbing a small pocket book. "Werewolves of the world." He threw it on his pile almost laughing.  
  
"Do you know a lot about werewolves?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A little bit yeah." He grinned and paid for the books.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
At the house Hermione was organizing her books, Ron and Harry were playing Chess, and Lupin sat in the corner reading the book. "That's all wrong." He muttered. "That too stupid cheap book."  
Mrs. Weasley stepped in and told them to get to bed as it was getting late. They all said their good nights and headed off to bed.

* * *

Wordwiz: That's all for now. Review and tell me if you think it is worth updating otherwise it will receive the boot.


	2. Chapter 2

Wordwiz: Three reviews in one day that has to be some kind of record for me...anyway I love it when people review and since you asked I am updating.

* * *

"Get up." Lupin opened his eyes Hermione was standing above him, "Wake up its time to go to Kings cross."  
  
Lupin sat up, "What time is it?"  
  
"It's ten o' clock, I swear I have never seen anyone who sleeps so late." She said, "Now hurry and get dressed." Hermione ran down stairs leaving Lupin alone again. He quickly got up and dressed before heading down stairs. "Morning everybody."  
  
"Morning." Harry said. Everybody else repeated the same thing.  
  
"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, "we had better get going."  
  
"But I haven't had breakfast." Lupin whined.  
  
Hermione handed him some toast, "I saved you some." She headed toward the door. Lupin smiled to himself that was nice of her. He ran out the door to the enchanted car. After piling in they headed off.  
  
"We left an hour and early and we're still almost late." Mrs. Weasley was running with the children to the barrier. They all bolted through the barrier. "Hurry now children." She called as they ran toward the train.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lupin made it onto the train and found a semi-empty compartment. "That was close." He sighed and flopped into the seat.  
  
"Believe me Alex we usually cut it much closer." Ron said. "I mean we actually got on before the train started moving today."  
  
"I guess you're right." Lupin said. "Who wants to play chess, I'm bored already."  
  
"I'll play you." Hermione said  
  
"All right then...but you know I am going to beat you right." He grinned mockingly at her.  
  
"Just you wait Alex I'll show you." And so they all began a chess tournament, the train ride was peaceful; Harry actually managed to smile a few times. "I told you." Lupin stood up, "I am the chess champion." At that very moment the compartment door slid open. Lupin turned around. "Hello."  
  
"I see you found another dog for your pack Potty." Malfoy sneered. "Who are you anyway I've never seen you before."  
  
"Tell me what reason do I have for telling you my name when you just called me a dog?" Lupin asked.  
  
Malfoy looked outraged. "Listen you I am better that you and I always will be."  
  
"I don't think you're better than him." Hermione said.  
  
"No one asked you're opinion Mudblood." He said.  
  
Something inside Lupin's head snapped he reared back and hit Malfoy in the jaw, which sent him flying out into the small hallway. "I don't care who you are name calling is not appreciated." He stepped out of the compartment. "Now get your pureblood righteous butt out of my face."  
  
"Alex calm down." Hermione and Ron pulled him back into the compartment. "It's not a big deal I'm used to him calling me that awful name."  
  
"It's not something you should have to get used to." Lupin said. "I don't care what you say Mione, Malfoy has no right to treat you that way."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you Alex."  
  
The rest of the ride was spent quietly; Harry kept looking through the same photo album over and over again, Lupin had actually managed to fall asleep and was reclining against Hermione's shoulder. "Hey wake up."  
  
Lupin opened his eyes. "How did I end up down here?" he asked looking up at Hermione from her lap.  
  
"You fell over when the train hit a bump. I didn't want to wake you." She said.  
  
"We had better get going if the train's stopped." He said sitting up.  
  
They found an empty carriage and climbed in Ginny joined them with a boy none of them had seen before, Ron began interrogating him causing Ginny to almost bite his head off. Harry, Lupin, and Hermione began to shake with silent laughter.  
  
"I don't understand Ron it's not like every guy I date is bad." Ginny yelled as they exited the carriage.  
  
"It's not that they are bad Ginny. It's the possibility of it that scares me." Ron said following her.  
  
"Ron back off," Harry grabbed his shoulder, "I'm sure Ginny knows what is best for herself."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The feast ended quickly, Gryfinndor had received five new students. Hermione and Ron guided them to the portrait of the fat lady. The first second and third years had already gone to bed, The rest of the students sat in front of the fire reading that or they were around the common room making up summer assignments.  
  
"You know Ron," Hermione said, "You should really learn to get your work done...that's why I gave you the planner."  
  
"I don't like doing all my work at once." He said still bent over a piece of parchment. "Besides it's not like I have potions first thing tomorrow."  
  
Hermione sighed, "You should be like Alex he finished his work too." From across the room Ron made faces.  
  
"Ron stop making faces." She said.  
  
He stopped "How'd you know I was making faces?"  
  
"Magic." She said. Lupin laughed from behind his book.  
  
"What may I ask is so funny?"  
  
"You," he said, "I find what you said highly amusing...almost like a pun."  
  
Harry stood up. "I can't take working any longer. I'm going to bed." as he was walking up the stairs he wished them all goodnight.  
  
"I think Harry's got the right idea." Ron began to pack his quill and ink away. "You coming Alex?"  
  
"No," Lupin said, "I want to finish this chapter from my book." Ron shrugged and followed Harry up stairs. All the students besides Lupin and Hermione were in bed now.  
  
"I think they did that on purpose." Hermione said.  
  
"What makes you think that?" he said still engrossed in his book.  
  
She scooted over to his end of the couch. "I think that they wanted us to be alone." She fell back into his lap. "But you and Ron...aren't you a couple."  
  
"No," she said, "We broke it off over the summer."  
  
"That's too bad." He said.  
  
Hermione sat up suddenly, "Do you like me Alex?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lupin looked puzzled, "You're my friend..."  
  
"But you defended my honor." She said leaning closer to him.  
  
"No one deserves to be called a mudblood...especially when the one who says it is less intelligent."  
  
"I don't care...Ron never would have done that for me." After she finished saying it she closed the distance between them and kissed him. Lupin was shocked. His mind was struggling with the concept of Hermione having a crush on him and the fact that he was enjoying the kiss way too much.  
He pulled away from her. "I-I'm going to go to bed Hermione." He grabbed his book from the table and sprinted up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

* * *

Wordwiz: I am so happy people are reviewing...I'm not too sure how long this story is going to be. I will try to update daily but I must warn you I am prone to writers block so I I slack off on updating don't worry I'm just searching for ideas. I can't wait to read more of your kind reviews so I'm going to start on the third chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Wordwiz: I love getting All the reviews...a few people were surprised with the kiss. I just hope people will like the direction I go with this story so I'm going to write now okay.

* * *

Remus had been avoiding Hermione for a week, which, considering the fact that they shared classes was quite an accomplishment. He stuck his head into the transfiguration class. "Harry is Hermione here yet?"  
  
"No. She was studying at the library last I saw her." He said.  
  
Remus walked into the classroom, and sat at the back, "I'll talk to you later at the quidditch pitch." He said and quickly hid behind a book. A few moments later Hermione walked in smiling closely followed by McGonagall. "Today we will be transfiguring cats into clocks." She stopped and counted the students. "Partner up."  
  
"Alex." Hermione said.  
  
"Sorry Mione I'm with Harry." He smiled and moved to the front.  
  
"But," Ron started, "I was going to-"  
  
Lupin cast a pleading look at him. "Fine, I guess I could use Hermiones help." As Remus sat down he mouthed a silent Thank you to Ron.  
Professor McGonagall called the class to attention and instructed them on how to use the spell. "Lets see." Remus cast the spell perfectly.  
  
"Geez," Harry said, "You and Hermione would make a perfect couple."  
  
"Please don't say that." He said turning a very disgruntled cat back to normal.  
  
Harry looked questioningly at him, "Why don't you want me to say that?"  
  
"Just don't." he said.  
  
"Whatever." Harry attempted the spell. The cat turned into a clock with four furry legs. "I just can't think strait today."  
  
"What's on your mind?" Remus said.  
  
"I guess just everything." He said.  
  
"Yeah that doesn't narrow the subject down." He said jokingly.  
  
Something in Harry's eyes was wary, "If I tell you something can you keep it a secret?"  
  
"Of course I can." Remus said,  
  
"I know you probably have no idea what a prophecy is but---"  
  
"What about the prophecy?" he asked before realizing that it wasn't wise.  
  
"You know about it?" Harry almost looked untrusting for a moment.  
  
"My parents told me what they were guarding." Making things up was beginning to get on his nerves.  
  
"Oh well there was one about me, It said I will have to fight Voldermort...and that only one of us will live."  
  
Remus sat back in his chair so that was the prophecy...interesting. He fixed Harry's cat clock right before McGonagall walked by. "It seems that you have all grasped the concept of this spell rather well," She said walking toward the front. "As a reward there will be no weekend homework."  
The class cheered, "Well then Class dismissed."  
  
"See you later Harry," he looked over his shoulder and saw Hermione approaching, "I'll Talk to you later...I've got studying to do." With that he ran from the room just as Hermione reached the desk.  
  
Two hours later: the common Room  
  
"Alex Blackmer!"  
  
His eyes went wide; he began to gather his books at record pace. "Oh no you don't!" Hermione slammed her books in front of him. "Why won't you talk with me?"  
  
"I plead the fifth." Remus said.  
  
"This isn't the United States those laws don't apply here." She dragged him over to the couch.  
  
"Hermione I really don't think we need to talk about this." He said trying to stand up.  
  
She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. "Oh yes we do. You have been skipping meals and avoiding me in class."  
  
"I have every right to avoid you." Remus said.  
  
"You need food." She almost yelled. Many of the first years were packing their books and heading for the dormitories. "I know the way to the kitchen." Remus said.  
  
"Why haven't you talked to me since we kissed?" she asked her grip on his wrist tightening.  
  
"Wait a minute you kissed me." Lupin said  
  
"You kissed back!" She tightened her grip even more.  
  
"OW OW OW LET GO!!!"  
  
She gasped and let go of him. "That hurt." He said accusingly. She walked over and took his hand. "Let me see." She turned his palm up. "It looks fine...but you might want to go to Madame Pomfrey anyway."  
  
"Yeah." He got up. "You want to come with me?"  
  
"I-I...why do you want me to go?" Hermione said.  
  
Remus almost smiled. "I don't want the nurse to laugh when I tell her a girl nearly broke my wrist." Hermione laughed a little.  
  
"Okay lets go." She got up and walked to the nurse with him.  
  
At the Nurse  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked at his wrist. "What happened?"  
  
"I squeezed his wrist...I was a little angry at him." Hermione offered.  
  
"That is amazing," Madame Pomfrey looked at her. "You must have some strength, I'm afraid she put a hairline fracture in your wrist Mr. Blackmer."  
  
"Sorry Alex." She said.  
  
"That's all right...I mean as long as it can be fixed." He said turning to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Of course it can be fixed." She muttered the spell, "Twist your wrist."  
  
Remus did so.  
  
"Wiggle your fingers."  
  
Again he did what she asked. "Okay your all fixed up."  
  
"Thank you." He stood up from the bed and began to exit. "Oh and Mr. Blackmer tomorrow night."  
  
"Yeah I'll be here." He nodded and walked out the door.  
  
Hermione caught up to him. "What was that about?" she grabbed his hand. "Why do you have to be here tomorrow night?"  
  
"No reason." He laced his fingers through hers. "Don't worry about it."  
  
They walked to the Common room hand in hand. "I guess I'll see you in the morning." She finally let his hand go.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sure that I wasn't supposed to but I liked kissing you. I like you." He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning." Without another word he walked to the dorms leaving a fiercely pink Hermione standing by the fire.

* * *

Wordwiz: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know I'm having fun writing the story. And once again the plot thickens. Well I guess that's all for now bye 


	4. Chapter 4

Wordwiz: I hope that you are still enjoying the story...thought I don't know how much longer it will stay that way, Remus and Hermione are heading for rough waters.

* * *

It had been a month and a half since Remus told Hermione how he really felt and things had been great for them. But there was one person who was not so happy for them.  
Ron sat at his table in potions paying more attention to the people at the next table rather that focusing on his potion. He grabbed a handful of something and moved it over the cauldron. "Ron don't put that—" It was too late.  
  
"Oh Shit!" he shouted falling backwards off his stool in attempt to get away from the melting cauldron and table. "Mr. Weasley that will be twenty points from Gryfinndor for cursing in my class and detention for melting the table." Snape said with a sneer.  
  
"Whatever." He muttered, "Scourify." The potion disappeared.  
  
"Turn your samples in on my desk. Then you are dismissed for the quidditch match." Snape said.  
  
Remus stood up. "I'll turn them in Mione." He labeled then and walked to the front. "Here Professor." He placed them on the desk and walked back to Hermione. "You want to go to the stands now?" She nodded.  
  
"Okay lets go. Oh and good luck Harry you to Ron." Lupin said as he was putting on his coat.  
  
"Thanks Alex." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah." Ron was glared after them as they left.  
  
"Ron can I ask what your problem is?" Harry said  
  
"Nothing no problem." He said, "We had better get going the game is going to start soon." Ron got up and left the class.  
  
**Later that same day  
**  
The crowd was roaring, Ron had just blocked another shot and Harry was moments from catching the snitch. "GO HARRY!!!" Hermione yelled from the stands.  
  
"YEAH COME ON YOU CAN GET IT!!!" Lupin was standing next to her they both were watching Harry when his fingers closed around the small golden ball. The stands seemed to explode from the cheers and hisses from Slytherin. "Alex we won." Hermione said  
  
"I can see that." He smiled and pulled her close to him. "I think we need to celebrate." She stood on her tiptoes and he obligingly bent down and kissed her.  
  
"Come on lets go congratulate them." She said.  
  
Down on the field the happy team was mobbing Harry. "Lets party." Angelina Yelled. This was met with cheers of approval.  
  
"You guys were wonderful." Hermione said.  
  
"You really did great Harry," Lupin said. "And you blocked a lot of goals today Ron."  
  
Ron nodded he wasn't looking at either of them now. "I need to go change I'll see you guys later." He walked off toward the changing rooms.  
  
"I'd had better go too." Harry said. "The party is later today in the common room."  
  
**By the lake  
**  
Remus sat by the lake Hermione was in his arms. "I love the lake." Remus said.  
  
"Why do you like it so much?" she asked.  
  
"It's beautiful like you." He said. Hermione sighed. "You're such a romantic Alex."  
  
"Doesn't it make you feel special?" Remus said.  
  
"Very." Hermoine put her head against his shoulder and let herself drift to sleep.  
  
Unknown to them Ron had been watching from the shrubs at the other side of the lake. "How could he do that the no good little." He slunk around to their side of the lake. "Hey Alex...Mione," He shook Remus awake. "The parties starting soon."  
  
"Thanks Ron." Lupin sat there for a second, "Mione wake up." He tapped her. She smiled at him.  
  
"What is it Alex?"  
  
"The party for Gryffindor is starting. Do you want to go?" He asked. Hermione nodded and stood up. Remus followed suit.  
The three headed off to the party, which lasted for quite a few hours. It was almost midnight when McGonagall finally came in and shooed them into the Dormitories. "Hermione," Lupin grabbed her hand right before she went up the stairs. "I need to tell you something."  
  
"What?" she said  
  
"I think I'm in love with you." She smiled at him  
  
"I love you too." Hermione was about to kiss him when, "I told you all to go to bed. Ms. Granger...Mr. Balckmer bed now." Lupin straitened up. "I'll see you in the morning Mione."  
  
**Breakfast  
**  
Most of the older students spent all their time with homework. Today was no exception. Professor Flitwick had wanted a foot and a half of parchment on invisibility charms. Snape had given twice as much and for Defense against the Dark Arts they were told to identify the three forbidden curses with a lengthy explanation on the origins of the spell and it's effects. "I can't believe we have so much to do." Harry said.  
  
"I can, Hermione can you help me with this part?" Remus asked, "I mean you are finished aren't you?"  
  
"Yes I am...and I will help you." She walked over and scanned his paper. "Just fix this paragraph, rewrite this line, and fix the spelling here, here, and here."  
  
Remus took out a fresh sheet of parchment and began writing again. "Ron do you need any help?" Hermione walked over to him.  
  
"No I'm fine." He snapped.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked  
  
"Yes, now leave me be I need to concentrate." He turned his back on her and began to write again.  
  
Breakfast ended and most of them had hardly anything to eat. "I'm hungry." Remus said. "Lets go to the kitchen before we go outside."  
  
"Wait," Harry said, "how do you know where the kitchen is?"  
  
"I just do okay." He walked toward the kitchen and was followed by Harry, Hermione, and Ron. At the picture he tickled the pear just inside the door there was a house elf. "How may I be of service to you?" it said in a high voice.  
  
"We'll have some breakfast if there's any left." Lupin said.  
  
"Oh yes of course Sirs and lady." The elf ran off and in a few minutes brought them each a heaping plate of food. "Her you are." The elf offered the food to them.  
  
"Thank you very much." Lupin said. The small creature bowed and went about its regular chores. Hermione looked a little mad. "What's wrong Mione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Those house elfs...the poor things." She said.  
  
"Mione," Lupin started, "They like doing that...don't ask me why they just do and they always will."  
  
She still looked a little upset about it. "Promise me you won't feel bad for them?" Hermione nodded. They walked out to the grounds many of the students were lounging by the lake enjoying the dying summer.  
The four of them spent a good amount of time wandering around the grounds, they spoke with Hagrid shortly but he disappeared into the forest. "I think we had better head inside it's getting dark." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah lets go." Remus grabbed Hermione's hand and they walked in the direction of the castle. Ron followed fuming.  
  
**The Common Room  
**  
"I'm going to study in the library." Ron stood up and left leaving Harry, Hermione and Remus the only ones in the common room. Hermione scooted a little bit closer to Lupin. "I think I'm going to go write a letter." Harry said. He took the steps two at a time.  
  
"Alex?" Hermione said getting right next to him.  
  
"Yes?" He looked down at her; Her eyes seemed to be shining.  
  
"I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He responded by putting his arms around her. _I could get used to this_. He thought. Hermione's hands moved through his hair she began to tug on his shirt when all of a sudden someone pulled them apart. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!?"  
  
"Ron I—"Before he could finish Ron hit him.  
  
"HERMIONE WAS MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" Ron just kept yelling and beating on Lupin who did nothing to stop him except block his face.  
  
"Ron stop leave him alone!" Hermione grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.  
  
"And you; you think you can go around with any boy you want!" He pushed her and she fell to the ground hitting her elbow as she fell.  
  
He turned back to Lupin and began to pummel him again. "Ron what are you doing!?!?" Harry ran over followed by Dean and Seamus. "Stop leave him alone." Together the three managed to pull him off of Lupin who was bleeding profusely from a cut on his cheek. "Neville is Mione all right?"  
  
"No I think her arm might be broken." He said.  
  
"I'LL BREAK MORE THAN THAT!!!" Ron screamed trying to jump out of Dean and Seamus' grasp.  
  
"Neville go get a teacher." Harry said from his place on the floor next to Lupin. "Alex are you okay?" His eyes remained shut. "I think he might be hurt badly." At that moment Professor McGonagall walked in. "What on earth—"She stopped dead when she saw Hermione whimpering on the floor and Lupin passed out by the couch.  
She conjured a stretcher and put Lupin on it. "Dean Seamus I want you to take Mr. Weasley to Professor Dumbledore's office the password is Acid Pops. Harry you will accompany me to the infirmary.  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
Harry and Hermione were walking in the direction of the hospital wing. Ron passed escorted by Professor Sprout. He glared at them. "Don't worry about it Mione." Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and kept her head down.  
At the infirmary Lupin was standing he looked as if he had just finished dressing. "Alex!" Hermione ran to him and attempted to hug him. Lupin flinched away. "Alex I—"  
  
"No Mione." He turned toward her and pulled her into a hug. "I can't do this anymore...I don't want anyone to hurt you ever again I'm sorry." With that final word he pushed her away and left the Hospital wing...  
  
_ When you walk away,  
you don't here me say,  
please, oh baby, don't go._

_

* * *

_  
Wordwiz: Depressing right I know I'm just a cruel person sorry. The part at the end is the beginning of a song called Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru.


	5. Chapter 5

Wordwiz: It's insane my family just got cable internet and my brother and sister have barely moved from the computer. I am finally able to use the computer so I'm updating.

* * *

The teachers watched everyday as Lupin and Hermione did even better than usual in class, any teacher would have been happy had it not been the price that they were paying. "Lupin looks worse then after a full moon!" McGonagall said.  
  
"And what of Hermione?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
Snape was the first to speak up. "I believe that she has stopped eating...her weight has dropped badly." A few of the Professors looked his direction. "Am I not allowed to be worried about a student?" he said scathingly.  
  
"Of course you are Severus," Dumbledore started, "It was just not expected of you to be worried about Mr. Lupin and Ms. Granger."  
  
"That doesn't matter now." Professor Sprout said. "What matters is that since Ron attacked them they have refused to see each other. And the question should be what do we do about it."  
  
"Of course." Snape said backing down slightly. "What do we do about it?"  
  
The professors all looked absolutely dumbfounded. "We can't force them together it is after all Lupin's choice to stay away from her." Trelawny who had exited her tower, stated.  
  
"Ron has been removed from they're classes, forced to sleep with the fourth years, and is escorted to all of his classes by a teacher...what more can we do?"  
  
"That," Dumbledore said, "I do not know."  
  
He called the meeting to a close seeing as classes would soon be starting and the teachers had to go prepare their lessons.  
  
**Transfiguration**  
  
"Mr. Blackmer would you be so kind as to pay attention in class?" He looked up from his note. "Bring that note here."  
  
Lupin stood and shuffled to the front of the class. "Here." He tossed the note on her desk and walked slowly back to his seat. McGonagall opened the note and was astounded Hermione's name was written all over the paper in different ways. One had a heart but was scribbled out and beneath it said "he'll hurt her." She sighed and tucked the note into her desk. Lupin took out another piece of parchment and began writing all over again. _Hermione...I miss_ _you._ He put his head down there she sat right across the room and he was afraid to look at her. _I can't be happy.  
_  
He put his hand up, "May I go to the nurse Professor?"  
  
"Of course," It was at this point that she got an idea, "I believe Ms. Granger can escort you."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He stood and walked to the door. Hermione got up and followed him.  
  
"Alex I—"She started.  
  
"Don't talk to me Hermione. If Ron finds out he could hurt you." Lupin sped up and walked in front of her.  
  
She grabbed his arm. "Please, Alex being ignored by you is worse than Ron hurting me."  
  
"I...I can't," Lupin spun around and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Hermione I love you If Ron ever hurt you again I wouldn't be able to live with that."  
  
Her eyes widened, "You said l-love."  
  
"I know...I mean it Hermione with every fiber of my being I love you...and it hurts being away from you."  
  
"Then don't hurt I am not afraid of Ron." She pulled him closer. It was the closest he had been to her in two months. "Being away from you hurts too much Alex."  
His arms wrapped around her. Remus had no Idea how long they stood there in eachothers arms.  
  
"I can't live without you, you are my only one." He pulled away from her and instead of going to the nurse they walked together to lunch.  
  
**Lunch**  
  
A few people eyed them warily as the stepped into the Great Hall. Lupin's arm was around Hermione's waist. They took they're place next to Harry. "Hello Harry." Lupin said cheerily.  
  
"Hi...what are you doing...I thought you had split up." Harry said sounding slightly confused.  
  
"We had." Hermione started.  
  
"Because Ron had us scared...but not anymore." Lupin released his hold on Hermione in order to eat.  
Ron walked by and began to grumble, Dean who had been assigned to watch him during lunch pushed him forward. "Shut it Ron." Ron quieted and passed  
  
**Common Room: After classes  
**  
The rest of the day passed Hermione and Lupin sat on the couch cuddling. They had no homework because they were a week ahead of the rest of the class. Remus sighed and kissed Hermione's forehead. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." Hermione put her head to his chest. They sat there very content until a very flustered looking McGonagall stormed in. "Mr. Blackmer have you lost your wits completely!" She said  
  
"I –" He tried to speak but was cut off.  
  
"Don't you know what day it is?" Her voice rose in frustration and anger.  
  
"Oh..." He jumped up off of the couch. "I have to go Hermione I'll see you tomorrow." With that he kissed her on the head and walked out of the common room.  
  
Harry sat down next to her. "I wonder what that was about." Hermione still looked perplexed until her eyes landed on a moon chart.  
  
"I think I know what's wrong." She said picking up the parchment. "It's the full moon."  
  
"That's not possible." Harry said grabbing the chart.  
  
"Well has he ever been sick before?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah all...the...time." Harry said. "You really think you've been dating a werewolf?"  
  
"I-I don't know. Dumbledore let a werewolf in before maybe he did it again." She said, "Harry can I borrow your invisibility cloak?"  
  
He looked at her seriously. "You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"  
  
"Of course not. I just want to see if its true." Harry nodded and ran up to the boys dorms. In a few minutes he came back with the cloak in hand. Hermione reached out to take it but Harry pulled it away. "I'm going with you."  
  
"Harry I can handle the situation." She said.  
  
"I don't care I'm still going." He tossed the cloak over himself, "Come on Hermione."  
  
With a slight frown she stepped under the cloak. Together they walked through the castle and were almost to the grounds when they came upon a wolf sniffing at the statues. "I think he's had the wolfs bane potion." Harry said.  
  
"I think so too." The wolf came closer sniffing the air now. "He smells us Harry." The wolf was only a few feet in front of them when Madame Pofrey rounded the corner. "I thought I told you not to leave the infirmiry."  
The wolf snapped to attention. "Come on we had better get back before anyone sees you." She walked away, the wolf looked at them before turning to follow.  
  
**The next day**  
  
Hermione sat at the table she looked toward the door every few seconds. "Hermione," Harry started, "He'll be here don't worry about it." She nodded and tried to eat but looked again toward the doors.  
  
"Here he comes." She said. Lupin reached them and sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Hey." He began to eat.  
  
"Alex...I need to talk with you." Hermione said.  
  
"Okay what about." He smiled  
  
She looked to Harry and back to Lupin. "We, that is to say Harry and I know about everything."  
  
"You do," He sighed thinking that they knew who he was. "We I guess If you know then—"  
  
"We don't mind you being a werewolf Alex." Harry said.  
  
"No of course not. Actually we already know a werewolf." She said.  
  
"You do." Lupin was confused. It was only after a minute that he figured out they didn't know his real name.  
  
"Yes, and he is a perfectly wonderful person." Hermione said smiling.  
  
They spent a good amount of time talking Remus laughing to himself the entire time.

* * *

Wordwiz: Okay this chapter isn't so great...Writers block. Anyway I'm sorry it took so long to post. I have a job now but I'll try to post as often as possible. And thanks to everyone for all of your wonderful reviews. 


End file.
